Tension
by virtualfindingsdocumented
Summary: Beatrice is worried and frustrated at the relationship between her boyfriend and her partner.


Beatrice stood on her own, a glass of champagne in her hand. That was worrying enough. Beatrice was a very social woman. She lived for conversation and gossip and praise. Adding to that the frown on her face and it was clear something was wrong.

R approached her.

"What's the matter?"

Beatrice let out the smallest sigh.

"Look at them."

R followed her gaze, expecting to see someone unpleasant, but instead it was Lemony and Bertrand. They were chatting.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." R said.

"Exactly!" Beatrice exclaimed in frustration.

R raised an eyebrow, but then she remembered one of her last visits to Beatrice before she left for a short tour of her production. Her friend had told her then about her worries when it came to her boyfriend and her partner.

_"Whenever I go out with B, L won't stop asking me questions. He doesn't do this when it's any of my other friends." Beatrice said._

_"Maybe he's jealous?" R offered._

_Beatrice shook her head._

_"It's not. I know him, I know what he is like when he is jealous. It's different. This is something else."_

_"What do you think it is?"_

_"I don't know. I am sure he doesn't like B very much, though."_

_That was not very surprising. L didn't like a lot of people._

_"And what does B think of it?"_

_"You know how he is. He would never say a negative word."_

_R knew it. She knew it well._

_"But", Beatrice continued, "every time I invite him somewhere and he knows L is coming, he will make an excuse."_

_"Are you sure it's an excuse?"_

_"We are partners! It's my job to know when he is lying."_

_"Maybe he simply doesn't want to third wheel?"_

_"It's not only when it's me and L alone. It's weird, R!"_

_R didn't want to say that Lemony and Bertrand were both weird men. But they were._

"I thought you wanted them to get along well." She said.

"I did!" Beatrice said. "But this is- when did this happen?"

"Maybe while you were a-" R cut herself before finishing, figuring that maybe Beatrice's issue was that it happened when she was not there.

"Look at how relaxed they are." Beatrice continued, ignoring R. "There's something wrong here."

They really seemed to be. Again, neither of the men were usually open or relaxed near just anyone. Never particularly with each other. R couldn't deny that it was strange, but it was not bad.

"They're just being polite." She said.

"L, being polite to someone he dislikes?" Beatrice asked with an incredulous look.

R sighed. "Maybe he doesn't dislike B as you thought."

"Now he doesn't."

"Why is it a bad thing?"

Beatrice seemed to struggle with her words for a moment.

"That's- they- that's not how they _are_!"

"Are you maybe jealous?" R asked, trying to hide a smirk.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know. Your two favorite men are having fun without you." R said, at this point just wanting to tease her friend.

"Being jealous would mean I am insecure, what I'm certainly not!"

R shook her head. Beatrice was convincing when she spoke like that, but everyone has insecurities. Some are just better at hiding it.

"They must have just solved whatever issue it was that caused tension. You should be happy about it. It will make your life much easier."

Beatrice looked at her glass.

"I guess you are right."

"Of course I am. Now finish this champagne so we can go dancing. Maybe later we can call the boys."

Beatrice giggled.

"L is a mediocre dancer."

"It's not about skill, it's about having fun." R said, not trying to deny that he really was bad at it.

"It's also about not getting my feet smashed."

"If you insist, I can make the sacrifice, while you keep your shy but skilled partner."

"You are a true friend, R." Beatrice laughed.

R laughed with her, and pulled her to the dancing area. She gave one last look at the boys. It seemed they had been laughing too. What could it possibly be about?

Maybe Lemony could tell her later. For now, she just wanted to keep Beatrice distracted enough so she would stop worrying, at least for tonight.


End file.
